The invention relates to a method of producing a photovoltaic panel comprising elementary photovoltaic cells and intended for charging a low-voltage electrical energy accumulator via a voltage converter and a device comprising a low-voltage electrical energy accumulator, a step-up voltage converter, a photovoltaic panel comprising elementary photovoltaic cells and intended for charging the accumulator via the converter.